


【哈德】当你男朋友隐形时该做什么？

by JoannaMessi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaMessi/pseuds/JoannaMessi





	【哈德】当你男朋友隐形时该做什么？

当哈利心急火燎地冲进校长室时，只有德拉科正百无聊赖地坐在位子上发呆，看到哈利冒冒失失地跑进来，马上从椅子上站了起来，正好被哈利抱了个满怀。  
“德拉科，你怎么样？哪里受伤了吗？你不是回家过圣诞假期了吗？怎么会碰上食死徒呢？”哈利连珠炮似的问道，看到德拉科身上没有明显的外伤后，稍稍松了口气。  
德拉科没有回答哈利的问题，诧异地看着他：“哈利，你能看见我？”  
哈利皱起眉头，刚想问下去就被从门外走进来的麦格教授打断了：“哈利，不要急，你先听德拉科把事情讲清楚。”  
德拉科拉着哈利坐下，整理了一下思绪后说道：“在我和爸爸从国王十字车站到庄园的路上，一小拨流窜的食死徒袭击了我们的马车，我被一道咒语击中，昏了过去。等我醒来时就已经在圣芒戈了，负责调查的傲罗说因为那些食死徒的魔杖都是抢来的，所以他们使用时魔杖并不听从他们，击中我的那道魔咒就是因此发生了变化，大家能听见我的声音，感觉到我的身体，但是却看不见我。治疗师说他们没有办法解决，只能等魔咒自己失效，估计还有两三天时间。我爸爸想让教授们看看有没有办法，但是也没有结果。”  
哈利疑惑地问：“那为什么我能看见你？”  
德拉科耸了耸肩膀：“我不知道，”如何他脸上又露出一个轻快的笑容，“不过还好你依然能看见我。”  
要不是麦格教授在场，哈利真想亲吻他可爱的男朋友：“也许是爱的魔力？”  
麦格教授的脸上也浮现出一丝笑意，她对两个男孩说道：“明天假期就结束了，考虑到德拉科现在这样的状态，我想哈利你这段时间就和德拉科待在一起吧，我会在晚宴上和学生们说明情况的。”  
哈利握紧德拉科的手，愉快地说：“没问题，教授，您知道其实我求之不得。”  
德拉科听了红着耳尖掐了一把哈利的腰。

第二天早餐时，哈利没有像平常一样坐到罗恩和赫敏旁边，而是走到了斯莱特林长桌边。斯莱特林们自觉地把正中间的两个位子空着，同时对着他点头示意。虽然他们看不见德拉科，但谁都知道德拉科肯定正走在哈利旁边。  
哈利坐下后同潘西和布雷斯打了个招呼，布雷斯旁边的空气里传来了德拉科闷闷的声音：“这太愚蠢了，你们知道吗，整个礼堂里的人都在看我。”  
布雷斯搅着燕麦粥，不甚在意地回答：“除了哈利没有人看得见你，你根本不用在乎他们。我是说，你做什么都行，就当你穿着隐形衣吧，哪怕你现在悄悄离开坐到哈利腿上去，只要你不说话，没有人会知道的。”  
潘西捂着嘴笑得花枝乱颤，哈利的眼睛亮了一下，看起来似乎在认真考虑布雷斯的建议。  
德拉科有些羞恼地捶了一下布雷斯的手臂，布雷斯捂着手臂对哈利笑得一脸促狭：“哈利，德拉科现在是不是脸红了？你不知道，自从他和你在一起，就越来越不经逗了。”  
哈利没有接茬，低头喝粥装鸵鸟，虽然他很喜欢看德拉科脸红的样子，但是一旦过头，德拉科脾气上来就难哄了，也就布雷斯敢在德拉科生气的边缘反复横跳。

第一节课是魔法史课，德拉科直接拉着哈利坐在最后一排。等过了二十分钟，教室里已经趴倒了一片。德拉科和哈利就像热恋中的小情侣一样，在桌子底下拉着手，趴在桌子上傻乎乎地看着对方，脸上都是止不住的笑意。  
过了一会儿，德拉科露出一个哈利熟悉的坏笑，他拉起哈利让他俯靠在椅背上，然后长腿一伸，大咧咧地跨坐在哈利大腿上。哈利下意识地抬起一只手揽住德拉科的腰，免得他坐不稳摔下去，另一只手扶在他大腿上。  
德拉科揽住哈利的脖子，拉近两人之间的距离，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着戏谑的光芒，用气声说道：“有没有一种偷情的感觉？当着教授的面儿，前面还有那么多同学。”说着，抬起臀部在哈利怀里蹭了蹭，满意地听到哈利一瞬间变得粗重的呼吸。  
哈利的手摩挲着德拉科的大腿，感受到掌下的肌肉绷紧了，虽然呼吸粗重但还是不紧不慢地说道：“怎么，觉得布雷斯的提议不错吗？”  
德拉科刚想反唇相讥，却发现哈利的手正往更深处探去，同时有根硬物正抵着他的臀瓣。脸上游刃有余的面具裂开了一道缝隙，他按住哈利作乱的手：“你疯了？别人会发现的！”  
哈利轻而易举地反制住德拉科，揽在他腰间的手不轻不重地揉捏了一下德拉科敏感的腰窝，弄得德拉科马上软了身体，他捂住嘴，阻止呻吟声溢出，眼里一下子蓄起了泪。  
哈利的嘴唇贴着德拉科的耳廓，呼吸灼热声音低哑：“是你先撩拨我的，后悔了？”  
德拉科咬着嘴唇，惊慌地看着哈利：“不......哈利，你想都别想！”  
哈利按着小幅度挣扎的德拉科：“嘘......小声点，跟你开玩笑而已，怎么说也有那么多人在这，但是今天晚上......”  
哈利接下来的话被前排突然转过身来的布雷斯打断了：“嘿，我刚刚想到......”他愣了几秒，然后扬起一个唯恐天下不乱的笑脸，连说话的音量都微微提高，“哇哦，德拉科和哈利，看来你们俩已经迫不及待地实践我的提议了......德拉科，别那么惊讶地瞪着我，你已经恢复了。”  
布雷斯话就如投入平静水面的一颗石子，激起了阵阵涟漪，全部的学生都从昏昏沉沉的状态转而清醒，将目光投向了最后一排的两人。  
德拉科整个人看上去已经熟透了，他嘴里嘟囔着“完了，马尔福家的脸被我丢光了，我爸爸会杀了我的”，踉跄着从哈利身下下来，把脸埋进男朋友胸膛里逃避所有人的注目礼，只留下哈利一个人接受众人或惊讶或调笑的目光。  
不知是谁起的头，男生们开始起哄似的吹口哨，夹杂着几句“不愧是救世主”的惊叹，女生们小声又兴奋地讨论起来。德拉科狠狠拧了一下哈利的大腿肌肉，听到他“嘶”的一声吃痛声，才觉得解气了些。  
幸好这时下课铃声响起解救了他们，哈利一把拉起德拉科就跑出了教室，把罗恩和赫敏的呼喊声以及喧闹的起哄声抛在身后。  
等跑到了一处无人的走廊他们才停下来，德拉科闷闷不乐地踢了一脚墙壁：“哈利，我完了，我明天一定会收到我爸爸的吼叫信的。”  
哈利把德拉科抱进怀里，安慰他道：“没关系，你就跟马尔福先生说是我主动的，反正我在他心里的形象也就是这样了。”  
德拉科嗤笑一声：“色魔波特，我爸爸想得又没有错。”  
哈利揉了揉德拉科柔顺的头发，宠溺地说：“好吧，那色魔波特今天晚上可是要讨回利息的。”

————————————————————————————————

德拉科拍开哈利的手，瞪了他一眼，突然想到了什么似的叫道：“等等，我忘了一件事！”  
“怎么了？”  
“我要写信投诉那个治疗师，他明明说了还有两三天才会恢复的，结果一天不到就好了，这个庸医！”


End file.
